Medo de me machucar
by Artemis de Libra
Summary: Fic do Miro e Shina para Hizuka


Bem , Hizuka ai está o seu pedido Novinho em folha XD

* * *

Mais um dia de treinamento.Era isso que pensava, mais aquele dia foi mais que isso...

Estava treinando tranqüilamente quando senti um belo par de olhos azuis sobre mim, poderia ser qualquer um mais eu sabia que era ele.Miro de Escorpião, o cavaleiro mais mulherengo de todo o santuário, já havia ouvido varias aspirantes falarem dele.Sempre conseguia o que queria, então por que? Estava atrás de mim?Com esse pensamento não vi que Marin havia voltado ao treino só cai em mim quando...

-Shina

-O que você quer Marin?

-O Miro quer falar com você...- Não a deixei terminar de falar

- O que aquele safado quer comigo?

-Não sei. Ele me disse que é importante, me pediu para lhe falar que é para você ir na casa dele.

Só essa que me faltava, Resmunguei algo baixo e sai em direção as doze casas.

Já estava próxima da casa de escorpião quando voltei minha atenção a risos Masculinos certamente de Miro e risos...Femininos.Senti o meu coração falhar uma batida, algo quente escorrer pele minha fase e cair pela borda da fria mascara de prata.Segui em direção de onde ouvi os risos e o que eu vi fez que só aumentasse ainda mais as lagrimas em minha face.Miro beijando uma aspirante de forma completamente ousada, como gostaria de estar no lugar...O que estou pensando deveria esta querendo matar-lo, devia sentir ódio não poderia me apaixonar de novo não, pois sei que isso só me trará tristeza e dor como o que aconteceu com Seiya.

Sai correndo escadaria abaixo peguei alguns atalhos não queria que ninguém me visse daquele jeito chorando o que diriam? Shina a amazona mais durona do santuário se banha em lagrimas!Entrei em casa correndo ao fechar a porta me deixei escorregar ate o chão ai sim chorei tudo o que tinha direito.Tomei um banho e resolvi dar uma volta para ver se conseguia tirar aquelas cenas da cabeça.Miro beijando com audácia uma desconhecida, ainda mais de forma ousada! Só então percebi que estava próxima a casa de escorpião, minhas pernas me traíram me levando para aquele lugar de novo!Então senti uma mão segurar o meu braço me virei dando de cara com um belo par de olhos azuis claros que me olhavam um tanto...Sérios?

-Me larga!- minha voz saiu abafada

-E por que largaria?-Seu tom de voz era divertido.Devia esta se divertindo as minhas custas

-Porque tenho mais o que fazer – uma ótima desculpa, mais não tão boa quanto pensava.

-Então que esta fazendo aqui?- Droga! Não consegui pensar em nada o que ele estava fazendo comigo?

-Estou apenas dando uma volta - Foi à única coisa que veio na minha cabeça naquele momento

-Ah sim!Então por que saíste correndo mais cedo?-Estava pasma ele sabia!Novamente aquelas cenas vieram a minha mente e novamente lagrimas voltaram à imunda meus olhos

-...-Minha voz não saiu sabia que se respondesse iria denunciar que estava chorando

-Me responda - fechei os olhos não iria chorar não por ele, Aos abri-los deparei com os seus olhos azuis me fitando de maneira intensa só então reparei no objeto que ele continha na mão: Minha máscara!

Passei a mão pelo rosto voltei a sentir o liquido quente escorrendo pelo meu rosto, percebi que a mão que estava segurando meu braço agora secava minhas lagrimas percebi que em seu olhar agora tinha um brilho diferente, um brilho de magoa, dor e ate mesmo um misto de tristeza e solidão.

-Shina, por que saiu correndo daqui esta tarde?- sua voz estava diferente possuía um tom diferente de serio ou brincalhão seria magoado?

-Marin me falou que você queria falar comigo –minha voz estava fraca como que aquele olhar conseguisse tirar minhas forças –Ai eu te encontrei beijando aquela...Aquela...-não consegui terminar a frase novamente lagrima.O que esta acontecendo comigo nunca chorei por alguém principalmente um homem

-Aquela?-Sua voz agora voltara ao tom brincalhão

-Vagabunda, safada, sem vergonha...-Ele abriu um sorriso

-Por que acha que ela é isso?Esta com ciúmes Shina de Cobra?-corei ate o ultimo fio de cabelo

-Não diga bobagem –Minha voz voltou a ser firme, o que ele é que esta pensando?Eu com ciúmes dele?Ou será que ele esta certo?

-Então, me diga uma coisa o que você sentiu quando me viu beijando aquela garota?-minhas pernas tremeram respondi ríspida

-Ódio

-Então minha cara você esta mesmo apaixonada por mim –Ele sorriu mais não foi um sorriso debochado foi um sorriso sincero

-...- Iria responder se ele não houvesse me beijado, correspondi com a mesma intensidade o abracei, ele me pegou no colo e me levou para dentro a ultima coisa que me lembro foi de sentir o colchão de sua cama na minhas costas.

Acordei com a claridade da janela em meus olhos em minhas mente veio flash da noite passada, tentei me levantar porem senti seus braços me abraçando e sua voz ainda sonolenta me perguntando:

-Onde pensa que vai?

-Vou embora, nunca devia ter vindo aqui ser apenas um brinquedo.

-Você nunca será um brinquedo Shina de todas as mulheres com quem eu já deitei você é a única que eu amo

-MENTIRA – Sai de mim naquele momento-para quantas você já disse isso –digo me virando encarando seus olhos onde só se via magoa

-Antes de você nenhuma você é a única que eu amo Shina -Pela primeira vez durante todos essa tempo ele abaixou o olhar será que isso que ele disse é verdade?Uma pontada em meu peito me deu a resposta sorri e levantei o seu rosto onde notei que algumas lagrimas caiam de seus olhos

-O que você me disse agora é verdade Miro? Não quero me machucar de novo igual ao que aconteceu com o...-Ele não me deixou terminar de falar colocou um dedo sobre minha boca e me disse

-Tudo que eu te disse é verdade Shina, Posso ter deitado com varias mais é apenas você que eu amo.Prometo jamais te machucar ou te fazer sofrer, mais se mesmo assim você não me amar, sei que vou sofre mais não precisa se preocupar estarei feliz se você encontrar a sua felicidade-sua voz era carregada de tristeza, então ele não se importava em me perder se para isso eu fosse feliz?

-Miro...-Ao ouvir seu nome o cavaleiro me olhos dentro dos olhos vi um pequeno brilho de esperança isso me fez sorrir – Nunca poderei ser feliz

-Por que?

-Porque não posso ser feliz sem esta ao seu lado –digo e vejo um brilho de felicidade em seu olhar, abriu um belo sorriso e me abraçou.

Levantei o seu rosto e o beijei e novamente ali me entreguei ao homem que aprendi a amar

FIM.

* * *

Essa é a minha primeira fic do Miro e da Shina espero que gostem e peço que não me matem por favor XD

Hizuka ai esta o seu pedido

Xau


End file.
